Gerimis diujung senja
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Kemarin hujan gerimis berlabuh di ujung senja. Sama seperti hari itu. / "Tapi.." Ia mulai buka suara lagi. "..aku paling suka hujan gerimis." / Hari ini aku memikirkanmu, lalu gerimis turun dan aku makin merindukanmu. / Drabble. EunHae.


**Gerimis diujung senja**

Kemarin hujan gerimis berlabuh di ujung senja. Sama seperti hari itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ku rapatkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhku, menghalau hawa dingin yang mencoba masuk lewat pori-pori kulitku. Kepulan uap tipis menguar ditiap nafas yang ku hela. Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk diam seperti orang bodoh di sebuah saung reot tak terurus hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai sahabatku.

Hembusan angin makin kencang. Awan kelabu merayap perlahan menutupi pendaran warna jingga di ufuk timur. Dalam hati, aku mulai merapalkan do'a agar hujan tak turun saat ini juga. Sayangnya Tuhan menolak mentah-mentah do'a ku.

Tetes demi tetes air dari langit turun ke bumi, mirip taburan confetti di upacara kelulusan beberapa hari kemarin. Aku berdecak kesal. Bagaimana aku pulang nanti? Meski hanya hujan gerimis, aku masih cukup waras untuk tak menembus barikade rintik air yang akan membuatku sakit keesokan harinya.

Sebuah suara menyerukan namaku diantara bisingnya bulir gerimis yang menghantam tanah.

Eunhyuk?

Dalam keadaan lumayan basah ia berlari menghampiriku. Berulang kali ia membungkuk dalam dan melantunkan kata maaf. Tak lupa juga disertai senyum polos tak bersalah andalannya. Padahal hampir saja aku berniat mengutuknya dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapah.

Aku mengibaskan sebelah tanganku ringan, seakan berkata, "sudahlah, lupakan saja." Yah, memang aku tak pernah benar-benar bisa marah padanya.

Ia kembali memamerkan senyum polosnya. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya beralih pada rintik hujan. "Indah.." gumamnya masih tertangkap telingaku.

"Apanya?" tanyaku heran.

Ia menoleh sebentar padaku.

"Apa yang kau sebut indah?"

"Hujan.." Ia tersenyum lembut. "Indah bukan?"

Aku mencibir. "Indah dari mananya? Yang ada malah bikin orang masuk angin."

Ia tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau sangat membenci?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Mendung, kelabu, suram. Belum lagi gemuruh nyanyian sang petir ditambah bonus belaian dari hawa dinginnya. Dan lagi setetes air hujan membuatku berakhir terkapar di kasur tak berdaya."

Ia menggulum tawa. Entah bagian mana yang lucu dari kata-kataku barusan. Padahal dia tau betul itu. Dari kecil aku memang tak kuat dengan hujan.

"Aku menyukai hujan."

"Aku sangat tau itu." sahutku dengan penekanan ditiap katanya.

"Apa kau juga tau bahwa para malaikat ikut turun bersama tetes air yang terjun bebas dari gumpalan awan kelabu itu, hm?"

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Benarkah?"

Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibirnya. "Hujan adalah salah satu bahasa non verbal Tuhan. Hujan badai bisa diartikan teguran. Hujan setelah kemarau panjang merupakan limpahan kasih sayang-Nya. Hujan yang turun di tengah hari cerah adalah salah satu pertanda dari sebuah perasaan mendalam yang tak tersampaikan." pandangannya sendu menerawang ke langit. Jemarinya bermain-main dengan percikan gerimis. Dengan garis senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Kenapa pemuda ini jadi begitu tampan? Apa dia juga salah satu malaikat yang turun bersama hujan lalu meminjam wujud sahabatku?

Eh? Pemikiran macam apa barusan? Buru-buru ku alihkan pandanganku sebelum tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya lama. Apa mukaku memerah? Ku harap tidak.

"Tapi.." Ia mulai buka suara lagi. "..aku paling suka hujan gerimis."

"Kenapa?"

Ia mengedikan bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin karena gerimis selalu menjadi pengiring saat aku ingin menemui seseorang yang istimewa."

Hujan perlahan reda. Mendung mulai bergeser. Pendaran sinar mentari sore menjadi penghias sosoknya yang memandang lurus cakrawala. Waktuku seakan berhenti padanya. Beribu kata indah seperti tertelan habis olehnya. Aku terus memandangnya lekat seolah tak percaya mawar itu harum, embun itu lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hingga berganti pantulan sinar sang bulan, dia mengajakku pulang. Padahal sebelumnya kami janji bertemu di sana untuk jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Jika aku biasanya sih pasti sudah mengutuk gerimis yang merusak acara kami. Tapi hari itu berbeda.

Ku rasa aku mulai menyukai hujan. Terutama hujan gerimis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku memikirkanmu, lalu gerimis turun dan aku makin merindukanmu.

Fin

* * *

Ini apaan? ToT


End file.
